epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/The Darkest Knight: Oziphobia
LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF THE WIKI- WELCOME! Hey guys, welcome to the first battle in he Darkest Knight Series which showcases Batman Characters facing off against their counterparts. Today, we have episode one: Oziphobia. Here are our Competitors- Scarecrow (Batman) The Honorable Judge Dr. Crane has been ruling in Gotham Courthouses for years, but as he begins making deals with criminal mob boss Carmine Falcone, getting bribed and somewhat, he begins becoming greedy for piece of Falcone's money. Dawning on the mask of the scarecrow, he created a Fear Toxin, rendering those affected suspended in a constant state of fear, causing terrifying hallucinations and causing hysteria. Eventually usin it against Falcone, Dr. Crane soon became the leadero f the gang, collecting Falcone's fortune, only to be defeated by the one and only Batman. One of Crane's most intricate plots involved spreading the fear gas throughout Gotham's water supply, rendering the whole city vulnerable to the Hysteria. Scarecrow (Wizard of Oz) The Scarecrow has been hung on a post in a field for quite some time, to be tormented and picked on by the crows. It wasn't until Dorothy blew into the Land of Oz after a tornado picked up here house. There, she went to find the Wizard who could take her home. Along the way, she discovered the Scarecrow, and lowered him from his post. Lacking a brain and only filled with straw, the scarecrow travelled with Dorothy to get a brain from the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. They also picked up the Cowardly Lion who lacked courage and the Tin Man who lacked a heart. While the wizard could not give the Scarecrow a brain, he gave him a Ph.D certifying he did have brains. The actor who portayed him in the popular movie died of cancer afterwards, and Michael Jackson, who portayed him in The Wiz musical, also died of a drug overdose. The Beat The beat can be foundhere The Battle Batcrow: You should stay up there if it took a little girl to break your bonds You’d be the one to ease down that road when it leads to wizard wands Let’s play a game of twister- And this time I’ll break your neck All it’d take is an organ donor to keep your sanity in check Feel free to dance around and frolic your whole way towards defeat Because when I’m done with you I’ll use your insides for heat My rap verses are so ill. They’ll drive you insane. You’re no real opponent, So you’re about to be slain. Ozcrow: Listen here Crow, be scared, because it's about to get dangerous You're like the Lion, but eventually, he became courageous. You shouldn’t leak your gas in water because after my turns, It'll sting you even more when you wash out my rap burns. You’d say you’re Dr. Crane, but you’re only lowering your skill I’m here on a search for brains so you’re safe from the kill You’re not made of tin so rake the fields you dumb hoe There’s a dangerous difference between a bat and a crow Batcrow: If you only had a brain, than you’d provide a challenge But you’re a gay kid with cancer so I guess I’ll have to manage You need to lighten up because you’re on your last straw Don’t disrespect the chief justice because you broke the law Ding, dong, the bitch is dead, and so are all your actors Whatever’s wrong with you it’d take a Wiz of a doctor Let's judge this scared Scarecrow, no beauty and no brain Go to Dorothy and complain about your defeat by Dr Crane Ozcrow: There’s nothing to fear- but fear itself Dealing with the mob? You need to check yourself Ra’s al Ghul’s got you in Shadows so it’s already over You can’t see through the mask so you better look closer Good thing you have a hood so you can see real darkness Scaring little children- only Tin Man would be as heartless The court is just in session and you're already hung like a tree. So, explain to me who's the Doctor when I’ve got the Ph.D Who Won? Who Won? Ozcrow Batcrow Category:Blog posts